Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electronic device and an image composition method thereof. More specifically, the electronic device of the present invention composes an image from a series of images.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development in the technology, it has become ubiquitous for people to use an electronic device with an image capture function to record their daily lives. The image capture function may make people take a series of photos in burst mode or take a video to record continuous actions of one or more moving objects. However, it lacks an advanced feature to present the series of photos or the video in various ways.
Therefore, a technique that can easily generate a composite image to present a plurality images which are taken in burst mode or retrieved from a video is still in an urgent need.